Gormelites
Created by: Chris W. McCubbin in GURPS Aliens. Modified by Garry Stahl Appearance: Epiphany Trek, ST-OM Nature of Members: GormeIites are massively-built humanoids between 1.9 and 2.2 meters tall. Their bodies are completely covered with sparse, wiry fur. Their limbs end in four digits each. GormeIites normally do not wear clothes. Their fur can be any color found in human hair; it also appears in shades of blue ranging from grayish to metallic. Some Gormelites dye their fur in vivid patterns. Their heads are their most inhuman features. They have no visible nose or ears, and mouths are flat and lip1ess, with solid bone ridges instead of teeth. The eyes are solid white membranes beneath beetle brows. They are believed native to a l.2G world with an average temperature of 40 degrees. They breathe a normal oxygen mix at .96 Earth normal. Gormelites reach physical maturity at about age 12. Those rare individuals who Live to old age begin to age normality at 45. Psychology: Thing one to remember. Gormelites are violent, not stupid. Gormelites are known throughout the galaxy as dangerous, untrustworthy thugs. They are usually thought of as brawlers, pirates, bullies and vandals- This reputation is not unfair. Though individual Gormelites can be as responsible, loyal and trustworthy as anybody else, these traits are only rarely found among the race. The Gormelite motto might be, Do unto others before they do unto you. The entire race is massively paranoid - each community or gang is firmly convinced it is engaged in a life or death struggle against every other Gormelite group, and every other sentient race in the universe. If the others aren't attacking at the moment, it's only because they are scared, or biding their time. Attempted kindness will usually be seen as a stupidly exposed weakness to be taken advantage of. Gormelites are noted for a limited empathy. Me first, then nest. Clan and warlord is usually case of avoiding punishment not loyalty. What loyalty they have is money soluble. The only sure way to control them is via the gonads. If you control their nest, you own them. The Gormelites see everything in terms of a simple pecking order. Everyone is either a master or a servant. Every new individual must be challenged or submitted to. Servants must obey their masters or suffer the consequences. but if the master lets his guard down the servants will unhesitatingly turn on him. Thus, duels and wars are everyday occurrences. Few Gormelites live long enough to begin normal aging - most die violently before their 40th year. Gormelites are, however, instinctively protective of their young. Any threat to a Gormelite nest will drive all adults present into a berserk rage. No Gormelite will willingly endanger a nest, even his bitterest foe's (this prohibition does not extend to the young of other races). Status is completely informal, based not only on proven prowess in battle, but also on size, strength, and bluster. Off their own world, most Gormelites make perfectly honest, if dangerous, livings as laborers, mercenaries, bodyguards, or gladiators. Many, however, take up a life of crime as pirates or thugs for organized crime. The Gormelites deal with criminals the same way they deal with anyone else that annoys them - they jump on them and try to kill them. Gprmelites like to fight. They will take opportunities that lead to fighting. How legal it is is not a consideration. Gomelite music and dance is considered primitive. Music is heavy on the percussion and the dancing is highly physical. A non violent (for now) way to show how strong and fit you are. Public festivals often begin as dances and end up as bloody riots (you expected different?). Though they can be taught literacy they seem incapable of producing anything resembling literature. They have little articulated philosophy. They do posses an excellent memory. The addition of literacy impacts this as it does to most races. Religion: Nativly Gormelites are polytheists, recognizing a large pantheon of singularly bloody deities. The aboriginal religion also incorporates aspects of totemic mysticism. nests and individuals will often adopt a patron animal or nature spirit. The gods are regarded as cruel and perverse - they're out to get the Gormelites Just like everyone else. Gods are to be propitiated, bought off, or better yet fooled, not loved or worshiped. The nature spirits are regarded as merely indifferent, and thus their power can be stolen without invoking their wrath. Many contemporary Gormelites are either agnostic or atheistic, reflecting the racial pessimism and paranoia. A few Shaggies have embraced other religions, especially the more violent and militate cults. Organization: Not very. The largest native grouping is the warlord that holds his people by brute strength and loses them should that fail. the Nest or family is the largest stable unit. Typical Gormelite nests hold three to 12 adults, with the ratio of females to males generality about 2: l. Gormelite females are normally just as violent and impulsive as the males, but a pregnant or nursing female emits pheromones that transform her into a self defense pacifist, and tend to quell others' aggressive tendencies at close range. Consequently, the nests tend to be relatively safe places. Gormelites appear in two locations known within the Galaxy. The Fulcrum Region, a disunited area and the Acceptian Empire. While the basic race is little changed, its influence and history are widely different. Acceptian Empire Number of Members: Several billions Government: Gormelites are completely controlled by the Acceptian Imperial Government. The Shaggies are not under the purview of any single clan, but governed by the Council of Pinions directly. An appointed Governor rules the world. The Corlella clan attempted to rule Gormel, but ended up handing it back as "unmanageable". Imperial control is anything but subtle. A case of permanent martial law is imposed in the cities, what few exist. Shaggies are quite willing to oppress their own people if the pay is good. Culture: Gormelites frequently duel among themselves. Although there is no particular stigma attached to treachery or ambush, it is considered very brave to formally challenge your foe and meet him head on. This action says I hold myself so far above you I don't even need to attack you from an advantage." It is also a way of possibly gaining a servant instead of just a corpse, since a challenged Gormelite can always get mercy in exchange for utter submission to the conqueror. Gormelites hate to submit, but most will grovel if the fight seems hopeless. Dying isn't so great either. Shaggies are violent, not stupid. Painful experience has proved that it is not feasible to educate GormeIite young along with members of other races. The Acceptioans, have established all GormeIite tech schools where the brightest and most compliant of the Gormelites can go to learn a trade or even earn a degree. They are violent, not stupid. These schools resemble a cross between a marine boot camp and a maximum security prison, the different being you can quit. However, many Gormelites stick it out and come out with a professional skill and even some inkling of how they're expected to behave in Imperial society. It doesn’t mean they will, but the clue has been applied. In spite of their impulsive nature regarding many things that other races take for granted, they are diligent and faithful when it comes to establishing and supporting their nests. Young males will often fight their father when they are fully grown, often to the death, in other to take over the nest. Yet Gormelites will never let their minor children come to harm. Nests are always dominated by a powerful alpha male, and each adult knows its place in the hierarchy. Minor disputes can often be settled by a scowl and a cuﬀ from the dominant party in the dispute. lf the lower individual stands his ground, however, a fight is inevitable. Gorme1ites never fight in the nest, only outside. Fights are to unconsciousness, submission, or death. No adult Gormelite will willingly go unarmed. Typically, even star-faring GonneIites will carry a low tech hand weapon - usually a club, mace, or ax, mere knives are not enough. Whenever possible they like to wear sidearms as well. '''Game Role:' Cannon Fodder for the Acceptian Empire. World Role: Someone's careless leftovers. Relative Influence: Minor. They control nothing. Public or Secret?: Public. Some consider them a shame. Publicly Stated Goal: Secure mates and a family. Find the next fight. Relative Wealth: Acceptians own everything. Race Advantages: Large violent and good at it. Race disadvantages: Not good at much else. Relations: Gormelites are told how to treat others. the have no official relations outside of what the Empire decrees. They will gladly fight anyone. Area of Operation: Acceptian Empire Headquarters Location: Gromel. It is known that this is not their original world. However they do get to name it. Public Face: Violent loons that break things. History of the Race: The Gormelites are apparently an artificially created sub-race. Genetic constructs which have outlasted their creators. Little archaeological information has surfaced concerning the proto-Gormelites, but they appear to have been a smaller and slighter version of the modern race, with 1ittle or no body hair. The proto-GormeIites arrived in what would become the Acceptioan Empire with the Gormelites. They perished in some disaster and its aftermath. Their genetically enhanced warriors proved more resilient. managing to survive, and eventually thrive to become the modern race of Gormelites. Archaeological evidence indicates That the last of the proto-Gormelites died at least 3,000 years ago. It is believed they originated in the Fulcrum Region. They are not native to the genome of Gormel. The Shaggies were no better than Tech level 2 when they were discovered, but rapidly acclimated to galactic technology. Presently Gromel remains a dangerous, semi wilderness where small tribes controlled by mutuality-hostile warlords battle continually for what pride can be had. However, it is estimated that over 60% of the Empire's Gormelite population never sees the home world. Gormelites are hangers-on in Imperial society - They have no official voice in Imperial policies and will not be granted one. The race has no heavy industry. Gormelites who are caught committing a crime are tried according to local law. On the other hand, GormeIites have learned the hard way that bad things happen to individuals, nests or warlords who take it upon themselves to discipline a member of a more organized race. The martial law is draconian, and designed to humiliate, not just punish. The Shaggies, however, are impulsive. and even such threats are not a sure protection against Gormelite anger. The race has perhaps had the most impact on the Empire as shock troops. The vicious Shaggy Brigades have become a familiar fixture on the modern battle field. Gormelite companies are the blunt hammer of Acceptian will. Expendable instruments of displeasure. Fulcrum Region Number of Members: Government: Culture: Game Role: World Role: Relative Influence: Public or Secret?: Publicly Stated Goal: Relative Wealth: Race Advantages: Special Abilities: Race disadvantages: Special Disadvantages: Relations: Area of Operation: Headquarters Location: Public Face: Notable Members: History of the Race: Category:Races Category:Acceptian Space Category:Epiphany Trek Category:ST-OM